moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaine Rosenthal
"Children shouldn't have to sacrifice so that you can have the life you want. You make sacrifices so your children can have the life they deserve." Jaine Rosenthal is an Archmage of the Kirin Tor as well as a member of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. She has spent many years studying the ways of magic, mainly focusing on the arts of Cryomancy and Pyromancy, as well as the Schools of Arcane Magic, showing mastery of Conjuration and Transmutation. Description Jaine is one of those humans where the sayings, "Don't judge a book by its cover" and "Looks can be deceiving" apply. Despite having the body and movements of a 20 year old, she uses enchantments to make her appear and act younger. Her black hair usually touches down to her shoulders and is curled. Jaine cares about her friends and tries always to be kind and compassionate to them, and she is typically nice to anyone she meets. Jaine is also one of those people who believe that there is still a chance for peace between the Alliance and Horde, and has been known to spare some unarmed Horde in the past. She also has a crazy side to her... if you give her anything stronger than a wine then she will get drunk and drink more, and more, and more, and she is likely to do ANYTHING while drunk, so if you still have a will to live... beware. History Jaine was born in a small house outside of Stratholme to Johnathan Rosenthal, a Soldier in the Lordaeronian Army, and Mary Rosenthal, a Healer and Housewife. At the age of 5, Jaine became interested with the Mages and other magic users, always watching them and learning from them... and she decided at age 7 she was going to train to become a mage. As an adolescent, she wasn't a very talented mage, and almost decided to give up on magic altogether because she hated the training process, however she kept training harder and harder and she began to realize that she ACTUALLY had a natural talent for the schools of magic. At the age of 17, she decided to leave her home near Stratholme and set off for Dalaran, where she could TRULY learn more about magic, so she set off with only the clothes on her back, a few magical tomes, and the supplies needed to survive her trek to Dalaran. During the Second and Third Wars, Jaine was always distracted, she never really wanted to kill anything in the first place, especially since Pa'nul(Tauren) and Garmok(Orc) had saved her father from Horde troops, claiming that he'd already been killed. Jaine doesn't really have any specific memories from these wars, and if asked about what she was doing during them, she wouldn't be able to recall.(Her memory isn't the best) Somewhat after the Third War had ended, Jaine had hired around 70 servants, and built a manor in Duskwood that was said to be a miniature town where Jaine, her family, and her servants lived. Jaine lived happily with her family for many years until the Cataclysm happened... people in dark cloaks came to her manor and lit it ablaze, killing any servants that tried to escape. After a while, the people in dark cloaks had left and the remaining survivors were still escaping, right before the manor had burnt to the ground Jaine had managed to escape with her daughter, but her husband and 50(ish) of her servants were not so fortunate... Personality Jaine's personality tends to be affected by her mood... when she is sad she says, "The glass is half-empty", when she is happy or neutral she says, "The glass is half-full", and when she's angry she says, "This glass is full, so shut up or I'll splash it all on your face!" She's had an outlook on three totally different lifestyles, so she tries to be compassionate to every situation. She rarely ever gets angry with anyone, and always tries to understand both sides of a story before trying to fix it. When she's drunk, her personality can be very unpredictable, it can range from angry, funny, completely idiotic, childish, or any personality... usually depending on the type of alchohol she's gotten drunk off of. Alternate Reality Jaine In a possible future where the Iron Horde conquered Azeroth, Jaine fought against the orcs like the rest of the battle magi, however when Stormwind was conquered she decided that she needed to "protect her own" and chose to stay with the group she had acquired during the invasion. Her group's camp was raided by a battalion of orcish soldiers that were conquering what remained of Westfall, she managed to create a portal to Dalaran before the orcs had killed them all. (Feel free to read her story in more detail on the Tales of the Infinite page) Trivia (IC Section) *Jaine has always loved roses more than any other flower in Azeroth *Jaine "participated" in The Dance of the Dead... she was forced to eat only stale crumbs of bread and dirty water, she also had to share a cell with a skeleton(not undead), and a dying soldier. After that was finished, she was forced to march through the Plaguelands, up to the entrance of Stratholme, and was let loose like a fox being chased by hounds... she was barely able to make it out with her life. *Jaine believes in the Light. *The Enchantments Jaine uses make her appear younger and act younger than she really is, she gets these enchantments the 14th day of every month, if she does not apply the enchantments she will revert back to her old self, this makes her act more mature and less fun to be with... *Jaine's favorite drinks are Red Dalaran Wine and Dalaran Mint Tea. Trivia (OOC Section) *Jaine's Race has been changed FOUR times! She actually started out as a Draenei, then went to a Night Elf, then to a Human, and then she was bitten by a Worgen. *Jaine's TRP2 was complete, one of the best works of art that ever lived... then it was erased due to technical errors... *Jaine never OOCly had a manor, but she will have one in Warlords of Draenor. *While Jaine was a Draenei, she completed the quest to give her 'Tabard of the Hand', a tabard only available to Draenei, when she was race changed, she was able to keep the tabard. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Kirin Tor Category:Dalaranian